


Sidekick

by heckyeons



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckyeons/pseuds/heckyeons
Summary: This is 100% just a keo version of Walk The Moon's Sidekick lolI haven't written anything in a very long time and I wasn't gonna put this up but I thought it'd be nice so here it is I hope you enjoyed it in all it's cheesiness.





	Sidekick

Taekwoon and Jaehwan were among the people that poured out of the movie theater after their showing, following the stream out onto the street and into the cold. They laughed together, leaning against one another and joking about the film they had just seen. It felt right, to be close like that. Neither of them noticed that their arms were brushing as they walked. Everyone else saw when Jaehwan laughed, he smacked Taekwoon on the shoulder playfully. Passerbys noticed the way Taekwoon looked at Jaehwan as if he was the only one that mattered. They walked side by side into the parking lot, until they arrived at Taekwoon's car and stopped to say goodbye.

"I'll see you later then...?" Taekwoon asked, more of a suggestion than a question. He put his hands in his coat pockets, looking up at Jaehwan's smile and pink cheeks in the brisk air. 

"Yeah!" Jaehwan replied enthusiastically, taking  a step back. He knew he should leave, but there was still something drawing him towards Taekwoon. "Do you wanna come over on Wednesday? Wonshik wants to have a Marvel movie marathon." 

Taekwoon took a small step towards his car door, another degree of separation. "I might have to work. I'll call you when I find out."

"Yeah," Jaehwan nodded, stepping back once more. "Call me."

He turned around slowly, hearing the door to Taekwoon's car open. He took another step as it shut. As the engine turned over he stopped. He didn't want this to be over yet. Quickly he turned around, jogging back to Taekwoon's car and tapping on the passenger side window. Inside, Taekwoon raised an eyebrow at him, but rolled down the window anyways. 

"Can I come home with you?" Jaehwan asked tentatively. There was a moment where the question hung in the air before Taekwoon smiled and unlocked the door. 

"Get in." 

Jaehwan grinned, his stomach fluttering as he swung open the door and sat next to Taekwoon. As Taekwoon pulled out of the parking lot, Jaehwan rolled his window up, looking out at the cars and the people, listening to the ballad that Taekwoon had playing over the radio, and unsure what to say next. Thankfully, he didn't have to say anything.

"What sparked the change of decision?" Taekwoon asked. When Jaehwan looked over at him, Taekwoon's eyes were on the road, but the same smile was on his face. Jaehwan wasn't sure what it meant yet.

"I just... It's going to sound corny." Jaehwan replied, giving a little self conscious chuckle. 

"Now I want to hear it even more," Taekwoon laughed quietly, adjusting himself in his seat and resting his arm on the center console.

"I just didn't want to leave you," Jaehwan said tensely, watching Taekwoon for his reaction. He was expecting confusion, but he saw the corner of Taekwoon's mouth stretch into a wider smile. "I didn't want to go home. I really like hanging out with you. When I'm with you I feel really light, like I can forget everything that I was ever worried about. Does that make sense?"

"It makes sense," Taekwoon hummed, nodding. Jaehwan looked at him, expecting more of a response, but that was all he got. The butterflies in his stomach were tying themselves into knots. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking back out the passenger side window and sinking in his seat a little.

"Why do I feel like I just confessed...?" he muttered, half to himself and half for Taekwoon to hear.

"I think you're a really bright person, Jaehwan," Taekwoon said as he pulled up to a red light. He looked over at the other as he continued speaking. "I didn't want to leave either. I like spending time with you too. You're cute, you make me laugh, and I don't know what it is, but I can't get enough of you." 

"Oh," Jaehwan said quietly, watching Taekwoon reach for his hand in his lap, pick it up, and hold it on the center console. He could feel his face heating up. "Oh, I..."

"If you don't want to, you can tell me," Taekwoon glanced at him as the light turned green, a tinge of concern in his voice.

"Oh, no. No, it's okay," Jaehwan replied quickly. Holding Taekwoon's hand had him flustered, but it didn't mean he wanted to let go. He just didn't expect this turn of events to happen. He didn't know if Taekwoon felt the same way about him. He didn't even know how he felt about Taekwoon. He spent the rest of the car ride either looking out the window or looking at their hands, humming along to Taekwoon's music.

It was weird to think that before he had met Taekwoon, he didn't know any of these songs. Only two months ago, he had no idea. He'd never noticed before how, if you spend enough time with someone, the things they like become the things you like. He wasn't sure if he really liked his music, or if he liked it because it reminded him of Taekwoon. Honestly, either one was fine. He could be with Taekwoon even when he wasn't just by listening to one of those songs, or humming one to himself at work. They always brought memories of Taekwoon, Taekwoon's voice quietly singing to himself, Taekwoon's eyes in the sunlight, Taekwoon's laugh. All those things brought him comfort. As he thought about it, he wondered why it took him so long to figure it out.

Soon enough, they pulled up to Taekwoon's apartment building. Reluctantly, he let go of Taekwoon's hand to get out of the car. He followed Taekwoon quietly up the stairs, standing behind him as he unlocked his door.

"Is your roommate home?" he asked, just to break the silence.

"Not tonight. He's working," Taekwoon replied, pushing the door open and leading the way inside. Jaehwan hummed in reply, following Taekwoon in and taking his shoes off by the door. Taekwoon hung his coat, then headed into the kitchen, dropping his keys on the counter.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked, opening the fridge to look inside.

"Water is fine," Jaehwan replied, hanging his coat next to Taekwoon's and following him into the kitchen. "Do you have any snacks though?"

"Oh, yeah, I bought those choco pies you like. They're in the cabinet."

Jaehwan laughed, reaching up into the snack cabinet to pick one out, then sitting up on the counter "Do you even eat these?" he asked, sounding amused as he unwrapped the plastic packet.

"No, but you like them, and you're here often enough," Taekwoon replied, setting a glass of water for Jaehwan on the counter next to him.

"How sweet," Jaehwan hummed happily before taking a bite of the pie. Taekwoon watched him fondly, standing in front of him. After a couple seconds, Jaehwan could feel Taekwoon's eyes on him and the natural flow of their conversation was interrupted by those damn butterflies again. He looked up at Taekwoon slowly, swallowing his snack.

"Do you want to talk about something...?" he asked, trying to keep the tension out of his voice.

"I feel like we kind of already did," Taekwoon replied.

"I think I still need some clarification," Jaehwan countered.

"Can I just try something?"

Taekwoon took a small step towards Jaehwan, standing between his knees. Jaehwan leaned back a little, but he bumped his head against the cabinet door behind him.

"Try what?" he asked. The air had become thick and his face was burning up. He was sure Taekwoon could see it, even if he didn't say anything about it. He was nice like that.

"Let's just try it," Taekwoon said softly, reaching up to cup the back of Jaehwan's neck gently and pull him closer. "If one of us doesn't like it, we don't have to do it anymore."

Jaehwan's cheeks were on fire. He was close enough to count Taekwoon's eyelashes, close enough to clearly see the fullness and the color of his lips. His brain was in overdrive.  _He's going to kiss me he's going to kiss me he's going to kiss me he's going t-_

And then, Taekwoon's lips were on his. Jaehwan let his eyes slide shut, trying not to freak out. His hands rested in his lap, the choco pie abandoned on the counter. He could feel Taekwoon move his lips against his own once, but Jaehwan couldn't muster up the courage to respond. After a moment, Taekwoon pulled away.

"I guess you don't like it," he said quietly, unable to look Jaehwan in the eye.

"You... I..." Jaehwan sputtered, trying to produce a coherent sentence that might communicate the complicated way he was feeling right now.

"I'm sorry, I got ahead of myself," Taekwoon leaned back, as if he was going to step away, but Jaehwan reached out and caught the front of his shirt to keep him in place.

"No," was all he could manage. Taekwoon looked at him, confused.

"No?"

"Do it again," Jaehwan said, flustered but determined.

"Do what again?" Taekwoon asked, gaining some color in his cheeks as well. 

"I said, kiss me again," Jaehwan insisted. He put his hands on both of Taekwoon's cheeks and pulled him in a second time, pressing their lips together. It was stiff at first, both of them unsure where to put their hands, just holding their lips together like a couple of teenagers. Slowly, they loosened up. Taekwoon tangled his fingers in the hair on the back of Jaehwan's head, moving his lips against the younger's Jaehwan relaxed too, melting into the kiss like he had wanted to at the beginning. They stayed like that for a long time, holding each other, tugging at hair and clothes, locked in a kiss. This time, Jaehwan was the one who pulled away. As he did, Taekwoon's lips followed him for an inch or two, unwilling to give up their kiss. Silence hung in the air for a beat or two before Taekwoon breathed out a laugh.

"God, just when I thought you couldn't get any better."

"I should be saying that about you," Jaehwan chuckled, playfully wrapping his legs around Taekwoon's waist.

"I really like you," Taekwoon confessed, smiling up at Jaehwan. He wrapped an arm around Jaehwan's waist and pulled him closer, reaching up to peck his lips again. "Need any more clarification?"

"No, I think I got it this time," Jaehwan grinned at him.

"You know, you don't really have to go home... You can just stay here tonight," Taekwoon suggested, biting his lip to try to hide his cheesy smile.

"If that's an invitation, I'm taking you up on it." Jaehwan chimed. "And here's an proposition for you: how would you feel about being my sidekick?"

"Your sidekick?" Taekwoon cocked his head, amused.

"You know, a sidekick. Every great hero needs a sidekick. A partner in crime. Best bud, top-notch guy, kissing and cuddling included." Jaehwan explained.

"You mean, your boyfriend?"

Jaehwan laughed and pecked Taekwoon on the lips. "That's good too." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% just a keo version of Walk The Moon's Sidekick lol  
> I haven't written anything in a very long time and I wasn't gonna put this up but I thought it'd be nice so here it is I hope you enjoyed it in all it's cheesiness.


End file.
